Tormented Hearts
by Kotori-chan
Summary: PósBattle City. Malik tem pesadelos contínuos com o passado e nem todos o aceitam no grupo de Yuugi. Mas há alguém que poderá curar as suas feridas...Yaoi. Par principal MalikRyu.
1. Angústias

**Nota da autora**: Este fic tem os nomes em japonês original e não da série da versão americana dobrada. Assim, para quem não sabe:

Yugi- Mutou- Yuugi Moutou

Joey Wheeler- Katsuya Jounouchi

Tea Gardener-Anzu Mazaki

Tristan Taylor-Honda Hitoto

Duke Devlin-Ryuuji Otogi

Serenity Wheeler- Shizuka Jounouchi

Marik Ishtar-Malik Isthar

Mai Valentine-Mai Kujaku

Bakura-Ryo Basura

Ishizu Isthar-Isis Ishtar

Odion-Rishid

Para melhor distinção, o Bakura normal será chamado Ryo e o Yami Bakura ou lado negro apenas Bakura.

Agora a história. Boa leitura!

_Onde estou…?_

_A sua volta a escuridão era total. Não via nada onde quer que se virasse. _

"_Malik…"_

_Virou-se. De onde vinha a voz?_

"_Malik…"_

_Quem é?_

_Subitamente tudo a sua volta se clareou. Encontrava-se numa imensa sala, com várias figuras á volta. No meio estava uma enorme balança. Num dos pratos, um coração. No outro a pena de Maet, deusa da Justiça. (1) Junto a balança estava uma figura humana com cabeça de chacal: Anúbis, deus dos mortos e do embalsamento._

_Estava no Tribunal de Osíris._

"_Malik Isthar…reconhece os teus pecados!"_

_Os seus olhos lavanda fixaram-se com terror na balança que se inclinava para lado do seu coração, com o peso das suas faltas. Ammut, Devorador dos pecadores, avançou para ele abrindo as garras. _

_- _AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Sentou-se na cama, coberto de suor. Com as mãos a tremer, afastou o cabelo louro da cara. Deitou-se para trás e compões os cobertores revoltos a volta do corpo. Olhou o despertador com os olhos cansados. Sentia-se febril e dorido.

2 Horas e 35 da manhã.

Ouviram-se passos do lado de fora.

"Malik?"

A voz suave de Isis despertou-o do torpor. Sua irmã aproximou-se e afastou-lhe o cabelo suado do rosto. Desde os acontecimentos de Battle Citty que Malik não se conseguia livrar das recordações que lhe pesavam na consciência. Tinha consciência que tudo o que acontecera fora devido ao seu lado negro, que nascera na altura que a Memória do Faraó fora cravada dolorosamente nas suas costas. Mas nem isso lhe tirava a culpa de cima. Não obstante o mal que fizera a Yugi e a seus amigos, estes não lhe guardavam rancor. Isis tinha trabalho em Domino, logo os dois, juntamente com Rishid, residiam na cidade japonesa.

"Nee-san…"(2)

Está tudo bem querido.

Os lábios de Malik tremeram e os seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas. Isis abraçou-o e encostou a cabeça loura ao seu ombro. Ao entrar em contacto com a sua pele sentiu-o quente. Encostou a sua testa a de Malik ficando assim uns momentos.

"Tens febre"- murmurou ela, preocupada .- "Já volto".

Isis saiu e voltou passado pouco tempo com um termómetro e um copo de água.

"Levanta o braço querido"…-a mulher egípcia meteu-lhe o termómetro na axila. Malik tremeu com a sensação fria.

Ouviram-se passos no exterior e a figura alta e forte de Rishid apareceu a porta.

"Que se passa? Ouvi vozes".

"Malik teve um pesadelo e acho que está doente".- Isis afagava o cabelo dourado do irmão.

O irmão adoptivo de Malik aproximou-se com ar preocupado e tocou-lhe a fronte.

"O pesadelo era…?"

"Sim".

Rishid suspirou.

"Felizmente que agora está tudo bem. Espero que o nosso querido irmão consiga ultrapassar isso".

Ísis retirou o termómetro e observou-o. A temperatura estava elevada, mas nada de muito grave. Levou o copo aos lábios secos de Malik e ele bebeu lentamente. Pousou o copo na mesa de cabeceira, e ajeitou as cobertas em redor dele. Beijou-lhe a testa e afagou-lhe-lhe o cabelo amorosamente.

"Boa noite Malik". -murmurou Ísis.

O jovem adormeceu, desta vez sem pesadelos.

**Nota: A minha primeira fic Yu-Gi-Oh! Não é só isto, vai continuar Digam o que** **acham!**

**1) Maet era a Deusa Egípcia que julgava as almas dos mortos. O defunto teria de se dizer livre de 42 pecados terrenos(tinha de ser um santo, safa!) Depois o seu coração era pesado.Se o coração do defunto fosse mais pesado que a pena, o pecador era devorado por um monstro, Ammut e perdia a hipótese de voltar a viver. Se o coração estivesse em equilíbrio com a pena, o defunto era proclamado livre dos pecados e Anúbis levava-o a presença de Osiris.**

**2)Irmã**


	2. Desejos

**Estou de volta! Como já disse, vou chamar ao Bakura normal de Ryo e ao espírito do Anel, Bakura. Agora, ao fic! **

O sol da manhã entrava pelas cortinas, iluminando-lhe o rosto. Um par de olhos castanhos entreabriram-se, sonolentos.

"Unf…"

Suspirando, Ryo cobriu a cabeça com os cobertores. Era sábado, por isso não tinha de se levantar para a escola e isso significa mais um delicioso tempo no quente da cama. De qualquer forma, não era seu hábito ficar tão até mais tarde, tanto mais que estavam em pleno Estio e era costume o grupo de Yuugi ter programa para esse dia.

O calor era tão intenso que Ryo começara a dormir nu sob as cobertas (drool ). Afastou as cobertas, levantou-se e encaminhou-se para a casa de banho, na expectativa de um duche frio ou pelo menos mais morno, que o refrescasse.

Entrou na banheira e deixou a água quase fria escorrer pelo seu cabelo prateado e pelo corpo pálido e esguio. Relaxado, deixou a imaginação tomar conta de si.

Como desejava ter duas mãos suaves e morenas percorrendo o seu corpo…

_Não! Ryo, que perverso…não penses nisso. Ele é giro e tem um corpo espectacular, mas é meu amigo, só isso…_

_Corpo espectacular…hum…_

Era bom ser Verão. Era uma boa oportunidade para ver Malik nas suas camisas que exibiam os seus braços fortes, o ventre bem torneado e a cintura elegante.

_Pára!_

Mesmo debaixo da água, sentia-se corar. O seu membro ficara erecto quase sem dar por isso.

_Meu Deus…como eu fiquei só por pensar nele…_

Fechou a mão trémula em redor do seu membro, fechou os olhos e sentindo a água sobre ele, começou a masturbar-se, sempre com o pensamento fixo na sua paixão loura de olhos violeta.

_Malik…_

Sentir o seu corpo bem junto ao seu…

Da sua boca saiu um gemido ao aumentar os movimentos.

Dentro dele…

Em breve ejaculava, o jorro branco e quente manchando as paredes da banheira e a sua mão.

Encostou-se a parede, a água morna caindo sobre ele. De olhos fechados, respirava pesadamente. Acalmada a euforia, fechou a torneira e saiu para o chão de mosaico.

Enquanto se enxugava, um turbilhão de pensamentos passava pela sua cabeça.

Conhecera Malik durante os torneios de Battle City, quando este o encontrara ferido no cais. Mal os seus olhos se abriram nesse dia, ao recuperar a consciência, deram de caras com o egípcio mais belo que já vira. Ficara cativado com a sua voz suave, a preocupação pelo seu ferimento e sobretudo, pelas mãos que o trataram carinhosamente. Jounouchi dissera-lhe que todos esses "cuidados" não passaram de um estratagema para se aproximar deles e matar Yuugi, mas Ryo pouco se importava. O que importava era como Malik era agora, livre do seu lado maligno.

_Não percebem nada, _pensava enquanto se vestia,_ se tivessem um Yami dentro deles não viam as coisas dessa forma!_

Olhou para o Anel do Milénio que repousava na mesa-de-cabeceira. Desde que seu pai o trouxera das escavações no Egipto e ouvira aquela voz saindo do Anel e o espírito no seu interior tomara posse do seu corpo, tudo mudara. E também o seu Yami ameaçara a vida de Yuugi e seus amigos. No entanto nunca tinha perdido a sua amizade por isso.

Então, porque não perdoavam Malik?

Era verdade que o Yami de Malik fora bastante mais maligno e fizera sofrer mais…

Pegou no Anel e meteu-o a volta do pescoço, escondendo-o debaixo da camisola. Em seguida dirigiu-se a cozinha a fim de tomar o pequeno-almoço. Encheu uma taça de leite com cereais e sentou-se a mesa comendo calmamente. O sol entrava pela janela dourando os mosaicos da cozinha. Estava um dia esplêndido.

E se ele…

_Talvez o Malik queira sair…_

Terminou a refeição e dirigiu-se ao telefone. Marcou o número do seu amigo e esperou.

"Sim?" - Uma voz de mulher atendeu. Era Ísis.

"Gostaria de falar com o Malik por favor."

A mulher no outro lado suspirou.

"O meu irmão está adoentado, receio que não seja possível."

Ryo ficou imediatamente preocupado.

"Mas…alguma coisa grave?"

"Só uma febre ligeira, nada de mais."

Ryo lutou consigo mesmo uns instantes antes de perguntar:

"Posso ir vê-lo?"

Isis hesitou um momento antes de responder.

"Não sei se ele está em condições agora. É melhor tentares amanhã, sim?"

O jovem suspirou.

"Tudo bem. Bom dia" – e desligou.

_/Hikari…/(1)_

"B…Bakura?"

_/Vais visitar Malik? Fazes bem ele é sexy. Quando é que avanças com ele/_

Ryo corou.

**Nota da autora: Mais um capítulo! Espero que tenham gostado. A ideia de meter o Ryo a dormir nu foi da minha amiga perva Kitty, uma eterna fã de Malik/Ryo! XD**

**(1) Hikari significa "Luz" .**


	3. Revelações

Frustrado por não poder ver Malik como desejara, Ryo marcou encontro com Yugi na loja Kame. Empurrou a porta de vidro e a campainha tiniu. Sugoroku, avô do seu amigo, levantou a cabeça do que estava a escrever e saudou o jovem.

-Ah, Ryo. O Yugi está lá em cima no quarto.

O rapaz subiu as escadas que levavam ao andar de cima e bateu a porta do quarto do amigo.

-Yugi?

-És tu Ryo? Entra!

O jovem penetrou na pequena divisão onde estava Yugi, sentado a sua mesa de trabalho e que escrevia qualquer coisa num pequeno caderno.

-Só um minuto, o meu avô pediu para registar as vendas de hoje…pronto. Deixa-me só entregar-lhe isto.

Ryo viu-o sair do quarto e ouviu-lhe os passos enquanto descia as escadas, as vozes dele e do avô e logo depois Yugi aparecia de novo e fechou a porta atrás de si.

-Já está. Que queres fazer? Podíamos ir dar um passeio se não estivesse um forno! - Yugi aproximou-se da janela acima da sua mesa de trabalho na qual o sol batia. - As vezes penso como o Malik conseguia viver no Egipto, aqui já me sinto a derreter!

Ryo estremeceu ao ouvir o nome. Corou ao recordar-se do seu duche.

-Ele não sente o calor tanto como nós. Suponho que para ele este clima não é nada.

Yugi captou o brilho nos olhos de Ryo e sorriu interiormente. O amigo nunca lhe revelara os seus sentimentos pelo egípcio mas Yugi sabia o que era estar apaixonado. Havia algum tempo que sentia qualquer coisa por Jounouchi, mas não sabia se o seu melhor amigo era homossexual. Sentia-se feliz pelos momentos em que convivia com ele, as confidências que faziam um ao outro. Mas Yugi não se sentia preparado para lhe perguntar algo tão delicado e pessoal.

Era estranho ele conhecer a homossexualidade de Ryo, a quem conhecia há menos tempo que Jounouchi mas não deste último. Os seus modos delicados, não deixavam dúvidas. No início Yugi pensava que Ryo era apenas tímido com as raparigas, mas a verdade é que demonstrava completo desinteresse, mostrando-se apenas amigável o suficiente. Ao ouvir os rumores, Yugi resolveu arriscar e certificar-se da verdade -se assim o fosse, teria um companheiro com quem poderia contar nesse assunto.

-Não fiques embaraçado. Qualquer um ficaria apanhado por alguém como o Malik. Até eu ficaria se já não gostasse de alguém. – suspirou.

-Jounouchi?

-Sim. Mas nem sei se ele é…

Ryo olhou-o interrogativamente.

-Sabes…como nós…

-Ah, sei. Mas não tens nenhuma ideia?

Yugi abanou a cabeça.

-Não me atrevo a perguntar. Somos muito amigos, se ele se ofende…

-Mas a mim perguntaste - Ryo sorriu.

O amigo ficou embaraçado.

-Mas…tu…enfim…

-Eu entendo. Não sou tão discreto. E se queres que te diga não me importo. Sou o que sou e ninguém tem nada a ver com isso.

Foi a vez de Yugi sorrir.

-E tu, sabes alguma coisa do Malik?

-Tenho quase a certeza que ele é gay. - Ryo ficou pensativo.

-"Quase"?

-Sim…ele é tão carinhoso comigo, adoro o sorriso dele. Quando estou triste mexe-me no cabelo e abraça-me…

-Calma aí! Já namoram e não dizias nada! - Yugi bateu no braço de Ryo á laia de brincadeira.

O amigo corou e riu mas logo ficou sério.

-Não, só estou a dizer que foi aquilo que me fez pensar que ele seria gay. Nenhum rapaz consola outro daquela forma a não ser que seja mesmo gay.

Yugi anuiu.

-Queres qualquer coisa fresca? Sou um mau anfitrião, estás aqui há que tempos e eu não te servi nada!

Ryo sorriu um dos seus amáveis sorrisos.

-Gostava realmente de qualquer coisa fresca, mas não te sintas mal por isso.

-Ok! Vou lá abaixo buscá-las num minuto!

Yugi desapareceu pelas escadas abaixo, deixando Ryo entregue aos seus pensamentos. Falar sobre Malik lembrou-lhe do telefonema com Ísis. Ela dissera para tentar o dia seguinte…

O jovem animou-se com a perspectiva de ver o seu amigo e sentiu-se bem todo o resto do dia.


	4. Desejos 2

Com os primeiros raios do sol, Malik acordou, os seus olhos violeta ainda sonolentos abrindo-se. Bocejou e espreguiçou-se ainda debaixo dos lençóis.

Devido a doença, estivera na cama dois dias e, agora que se sentia melhor, estava satisfeito por finalmente poder levantar-se e principalmente tomar um duche revigorante.

Rolou para o lado e saiu da cama, apoiando os pés no tapete fofo. Encaminhou-se para o quarto de banho e, uma vez lá dentro, fechou a porta e lentamente tirou os boxers deixando-os cair no chão.

Entrou na banheira quando alguém bateu a porta.

-Malik? Estás bem?

-Ísis? Sim, porque não haveria de estar?

-Ainda ontem estavas adoentado, ia-te ver mas já estás a pé…

-Já estou bem, estava farto de estar ali deitado.

Ouviu Ísis suspirar do outro lado.

-Ainda melhor. Vou trabalhar, deixo o pequeno-almoço preparado. O Rishid já saiu.

Malik ouviu os passos de sua irmã afastarem-se e abriu a torneira, deixando a água fresca cair sobre o seu corpo. Fechou os olhos e deixou-se levar pela sensação, sentindo o líquido escorrer pelo seu cabelo, ombros, peito e entre as nádegas.

Quando terminou, olhou para o espelho grande acima do lavatório, onde viu reflectida a sua imagem até meio das coxas. Com a água ainda escorrendo pela pele bronzeada e o cabelo louro molhado, sentiu-se selvagem e sensual.

Há muito tempo que se considerara gay, mas Isis e Rishid não sabiam - ou fingiam não saber. Malik sabia que atraía não só homens como mulheres, mas evidentemente que aquelas não lhe interessavam. Nos _night clubs_, era frequentemente assediado e chegara mesmo a passar a noite com alguns homens bem parecidos.

No entanto sentia falta de algo mais. Não queria voltar a acordar para ver que a conquista da noite anterior tinha desaparecido, Uma noite dera com dinheiro a seu lado e sentira-se humilhado. Seria isso que alguns pensavam dele? De certeza que deixara bem claro que não estava ali para isso…

Abanou a cabeça. Se continuasse a pensar em tais assuntos o duche revigorante não valia de nada. Enrolou uma toalha á cintura e saiu para fora.

Ísis saía de casa nesse momento quando viu Ryo atravessar o portão.

-Er…bom, dia. Será que posso ver o Malik?

-Bom dia Ryo .- Ísis sorriu. - Podes entrar, ele deve estar no quarto.

-Obrigado - O jovem retribuiu o sorriso e entrou, sentindo Ísis fechar a porta atrás de si. Viu-se no hall espaçoso. Já tinha estado na casa de Malik antes mas nunca deixava de se impressionar pela imensidão do edifício. Dirigiu-se para o quarto do amigo, vendo a porta entreaberta. Abriu-a de rompante.

-Olá Ma..AHH!

Malik estava de pé ao lado da cama, de costas para ele. Vestia uma tanga, estando inclinado e dando a Ryo uma visão muito explícita das suas nádegas…e do seu interior. Via-se uma marca mais clara de uma tanga de praia na pele morena.

Malik virou a cabeça.

-Eu...desculpa! - Ryo fechou a porta abruptamente, sentindo o rosto escaldar, O coração parecia querer saltar do peito. Não só vira do mais íntimo de Malik como agora de certeza que ele iria ficar zangado.

_Porcaria, devia ter batido! _

-Ryo-kun?

-Desculpa Malik, não devia ter entrado assim!

O jovem ouviu passos e a porta abriu-se. Malik surgiu na sua frente com o cabelo molhado, em tronco nu e com umas calças de ganga bastante apertadas, o que não contribuiu para acalmá-lo.

Malik sorriu.

-Que bom ver-te! - o egípcio abraçou-se ao rapaz de cabelo prateado. Ryo sentia-se desfalecer. Ter visto o que vira, estar envolvido naqueles braços fortes, o cheiro no seu cabelo e do seu corpo…Ryo retribuiu o abraço. Era uma tortura sentir a pele quente das suas costas, as cicatrizes ali marcadas.

Malik sentiu a erecção de Ryo contra a sua coxa e sentiu-se estranho. Sentia-se bem com o jovem, talvez fosse o único que o compreendia, era amável, doce, um anjo perfeito. Havia paz a sua volta.

Ryo sentiu o espírito do Anel agitar-se.

_Que esperas para saltares em cima dele? Se fosse eu já tinha agido. Com umas carnes daquelas, hum…_

_Pára! _

Yami Bakura riu e desapareceu da sua mente.

Ryo foi o primeiro a afastar-se suavemente.

-Desculpa não sei o que me deu. Entrei por ali dentro…

Malik riu.

.Pára de te desculpares Ryo-kun. Tens alguma coisa que eu não tenha? - Malik riu da sua própria graça.

_Sim_, pensou Ryo, _não tenho esse corpo que quase me leva á loucura…_

-Malik, soube que estavas doente. Vim ver-te para saber como estavas.

O coração de Malik derreteu ao ver a preocupação nos olhos de Ryo. Já conhecia o lado sensível e atencioso do amigo, mas por alguma razão aquilo tocou-lhe mais fundo. Sorriu, e foi a vez de Ryo derreter-se.

-Está tudo bem Ryo-kun.- num ímpeto carinhoso, Malik acariciou as fases coradas do jovem.- Queres ir a algum lado?

-Gostava muito. Podíamos beber qualquer coisa, está uma brasa!

-Então, deixa-me só acabar de vestir. Por muito calor que esteja não vou andar quase nu pela rua!- riu e desapareceu de novo no quarto.

Ryo enlouquecia com as sugestões sexuais de Malik, mesmo que fossem ditas por piada. Não sabia se eram naturais ou se ele estaria a tentar provocá-lo…

Um quarto de hora depois Malik reapareceu, e o que Ryo viu fê-lo fazer crescer água na boca, literalmente.

A combinar com as calças de ganga apertadas e descaídas, às quais adicionara uma corrente, vestira uma camisa negra sem mangas, curta, que mostrava o umbigo e através da qual se distinguiam a forma dos mamilos. Tinha postos os braceletes, o colar de 3 voltas e os brincos de ouro. O cabelo louro-pálido estava escovado e retocara os olhos com kohl(1).

Parecia um Deus na terra. Ryo sentia-se tão insignificante, envergando naquele momento apenas uma camisa ás riscas e umas simples calças de ganga.

_Tão belo…_

-Vamos? - Malik pegou-lhe no braço.

Ryo anuiu timidamente com a cabeça e os dois saíram para fora. Era quase meio dia e o sol já ia alto.

-Não tens fome?- perguntou.- Podíamos ir almoçar….

-Boa ideia! Alguma sugestão?

-Hum...conheço uma pizzaria boa.

- Apoiado!- Malik lambeu os lábios, fazendo Ryo desejar beijá-los…

_Qualquer dia dou em louco…._

Os dois amigos caminharam juntos em direcção á pizzaria.

**kohl é a tinta que os antigos egípcios usavam nos olhos. **


	5. Amor?

Yuugi vestia-se nervosamente. Ele e Jounouchi tinham combinado ir à sua loja de jogos habitual e como de costume o jovem duelista ia a casa de amigo. Escolhera cuidadosamente a roupa, embora não soubesse de que lhe valeria isso. Mas, como poderia ser diferente? Ser homossexual era como perder a virgindade – ninguém dizia. Assim, o mais provável era ele nunca saber se Jounouchi era ou não gay e ele nunca saberia dele.

Porque tinha de ser tão difícil? Queria ser capaz, mas isso poderia equivaler a perder a amizade de Jouno.

-Raios – lamentava-se. - Porque tinha de ser gay?

O puzzle Milenar iluminou-se e uma voz falou-lhe na sua cabeça.

_Não te preocupes parceiro, eu já tive os meus escravos..._

As faces de Yuugi ficaram tão vermelhas como uma cereja.

-Mou hitori no boku! Eu...eu não preciso saber isso!

O espírito do Puzzle deu uma pequena gargalhada e deixou de se ouvir.

_Desde que descobriu as suas memórias que está insuportável..._**(1)**

O lugar escolhido por Malik e Ryo para matarem a fome foi uma Pizzaria, conhecida por ser a melhor da cidade. O par sentou-se a uma mesa num canto mais sossegado, sendo logo recebidos pela empregada jovem e bonita. Ryo reparou que ela fazia olhares doces a Malik e sentiu-se furioso. Era verdade que Malik era muito atraente e bem proporcionado de corpo, mas eles tinham acabado de chegar, caramba! Será que ela não se poderia controlar? No entanto o amigo parecia não notar ou pelo menos, os olhares eram-lhe indiferentes.

As bebidas chegaram, para alívio dos jovens.

-Finalmente. Pensei que ia derreter! – Ryo chupou a sua bebida gelada.

Malik sorriu.

- Tenho uma forma ainda melhor de refrescar. – disse , piscando o olho.

Ryo viu Malik pescar um cubo de gelo do copo com uma colher e, para seu espanto, passá-lo pela face, de olhos fechados.

_Ai não…isto é demais…_

Malik passou o gelo pelo pescoço moreno e forte.

-Ahhh agora sim.

Ryo não respondeu. O seu olhar estava fixo no rasto molhado que o gelo deixara na pele de Malik. O seu pénis parecia ter vida própria desde que fora a casa do amigo.

Felizmente naquele momento a Pizza chegou, fumegante e apetitosa, o que deu oportunidade a Ryo de disfarçar o embaraço. Os dois jovens serviram-se e começaram a comer com apetite. Após pagarem a conta (Malik pagou apesar dos protestos de Ryo), saíram para o sol abrasador.

-Que queres fazer agora, Ryo-chan?

O jovem corou devido ao apelido ao carinhoso mas recompôs-se.

-Não sei…talvez…ao centro? Pelo menos lá estaríamos abrigados do calor.

-Boa ideia. Na verdade queria fazer umas compras!

Curioso com o tipo de compras que o amigo faria, Ryo seguiu-o.

Chegaram ao centro, sendo recebidos pela temperatura fresca e agradável. Percorreram as lojas e foi com espanto que Ryo reparou que Malik olhava com interesse para as lojas de roupa interior e fatos de banho.

-Vamos entrar aqui, Ryo!

Malik dirigiu-se para a secção masculina e Ryo observou-o a avaliar as caixas que continham a roupa interior. O egípcio abriu uma caixa e extraiu uma tanga vermelha bastante reduzida. Ryo engoliu em seco. Malik era sem dúvida um grande apreciador daquele tipo de roupa interior.

O amigo continuou a examinar várias peças, algumas delas boxers, mas na sua maioria tangas onde predominava o vermelho e o negro.

Ryo não se conseguiu conter.

-Gostas muito dessas, não é?

Malik sorriu.

-São muito úteis se queres vestir calças muito apertadas. E esta então é mesmo boa, quase não se nota! – Malik levantou uma tanga cujo fio era quase um pequeno cordelinho à altura da face corada de Ryo.

-Sim…isso é verdade!

Passaram a zona dos fatos de banho e Malik voltou a escolher do mesmo estilo.

-Compreendo quando é interior, Malik. Mas consegues usar isso na praia!

-Ou isso ou ter um rabo branco comparado com o resto do corpo! Pelo menos tenho um bronze integral perfeito! - Malik piscou o olho.

Ryo voltou a corar com tão descarada descrição. Não resistiu a perguntar:

-Não és do tipo que gosta de nudismo, és?

-Não me importava de fazer, se tivesse oportunidade!

Os dois jovens dirigiram-se a uma esplanada no centro, cansados do passeio.

-Ry, costumas sair a noite? Nunca foste a algum clube?

-Bom…na verdade não costumo sair muito. Yugi e os outros não são do tipo de irem a esses sítios, sabes.

-Podíamos ir uma noite destas, se quiseres.

-Hum…esses sítios são seguros? Oiço falar toda a espécie de coisas…

Malik suspirou. Na verdade não era estranho alguém como Ryo nunca ter frequentado um clube.

-Se souberes estar a altura de certas situações, não há problema nenhum. Pode-se passar de tudo num Clube, até droga. Mas descansa comigo estarás bem. O pior que te poderá acontecer é alguém atirar-se a ti mas provavelmente não se atrevem se virem que estás acompanhado.

-Hu…contigo não me importo de ir. – Ryo sorriu.

Malik devolveu-lhe o sorriso, sentindo-se envolvido pela doçura que emanava daqueles lábios.

-Então um dia combinamos. Vais ver como te divertes.

Os dois jovens regressaram a suas casas, exaustos do longo dia. Ryo seguiu sozinho, deixando Malik a porta de sua casa. O jovem egípcio entrou, encontrando a casa imersa na escuridão. Isis e Rishid ainda não tinham regressado do trabalho. Dirigiu-se para o seu quarto e abriu a luz da mesinha de cabeceira, deixando o aposento numa leve penumbra. Mudou-se para uns boxers e uma t-shirt de dormir e, dirigindo-se para uma gaveta, tirou de debaixo de uma pilha de roupas um livro sobre Kamasutra Gay.

Ele já experimentara algumas daquelas posições com ex-namorados e parceiros de uma só noite. Fora bom, mas o prazer dava de imediato lugar ao vazio. As conquistas nocturnas desapareciam ao raiar do dia e mesmo os namorados que tivera pareciam interessar-se apenas pelo seu corpo.

Suspirou. Como gostava de encontrar alguém que o amasse como ele era, que não lançasse olhares lascivos para o seu corpo e estivesse pronto a usa-lo e deita-lo fora…

Muitas vezes amaldiçoava ser bonito e ter um corpo de fazer inveja.

Não podia negar que lhe agradava o sexo ocasional.

Mas ele era humano e queria mais.

Alguém que o soubesse ouvir, saber os seus sentimentos, que acordasse com ele e a quem pudesse sentir o calor do corpo e ficar abraçado.

Abanando a cabeça, Malik levantou-se e começou a despir-se. Quando meteu as roupas no guarda-fatos, viu a sua imagem nua reflectida no espelho. Por alguma razão, aquilo fê-lo lembrar-se que o Ryo apanhara assim…

Malik começou a sentir calor e o seu membro pareceu ganhar vida própria. Impulsivamente, deixou-se cair em cima da cama, sentindo os lençóis frescos contra a sua pele. Suspirando, deitou-se de costas, passando a mão pelo pescoço e descendo-a até ao peito. Roçou um dos mamilos e estremeceu. A mão desceu mais, ultrapassou o umbigo e alcançou o membro erecto. Ergueu um pouco a cabeça e viu-se ao espelho, a mexer no seu membro, as pernas afastadas, a fenda entre as nádegas. Ergueu um pouco as pernas flectidas, exibindo o esfíncter. A mão percorreu a pele sensível da coxa, os dedos roçaram a fenda e um deles penetrou lentamente.

-Ohhhh….

O dedo movia-se ritmicamente dentro de si, mas havia algo que podia aumentar o seu prazer…

Ofegante, rolou sobre si e, abrindo uma gaveta da mesa-de-cabeceira, tirou de debaixo de um monte de revistas um vibrador. Untou-o com óleo de amêndoas doces e, posicionando-o à entrada do esfíncter, empurrou lentamente.

O vibrador roçava a sua próstata, provocando-lhe sensações de prazer. A outra mão apertava o membro, acompanhando o ritmo.

_Clik_

Uma chave era metida na porta da entrada.

_Oh raios…_

Malik retirou o dildo, com um suspiro desapontado. Isis tinha de escolher aquele momento para chegar?

-Malik?

Apressadamente, o jovem egípcio arrumou o objecto e o livro debaixo da roupa da gaveta e vestiu os boxers, saltando para a cama com os cobertores até ao pescoço.

Foi mesmo a tempo. A maçaneta girou e a porta do quarto abriu.

-Ah já chegaste. Mas já estás na cama a estas horas?

Ísis aproximou-se do irmão, que estava encolhido, respirando pesadamente e corado.

-Estás bem? - Perguntou preocupada - Não devias ter saído logo de casa mal te viste bem!

-Estava a fazer uma corrida até casa, só isso. - Respondeu Malik. - Faz bem, tu própria dizes.

_Ra, se ela soubesse…_

Ísis suspirou.

-Não é bom fazer corridas com este calor, acabaste de sair de uma doença. – Afastou-lhe cabelo suado da testa.

-Estive na sombra, não te preocupes.

-Tudo bem. Vou fazer o jantar.

-Vai, vou ficar a descansar mais um pouco.

Mal a porta se fechou atrás de Ísis, a mão de Malik fechou-se no seu ainda duro membro.


	6. Realização

A luz matutina do sol coava-se pelos vidros da janela da cozinha, que luzia de asseio após Malik a ter limpo. O jovem gostava de manter a casa limpa e não se importava de ser ele própria a fazer tarefas domésticas. Ísis até tinha desistido de contratar uma empregada, uma vez que o seu irmão prestou-se a cuidar da casa. Também gostava de cozinhar, o que era útil pois Ísis e Rishid passavam muito tempo fora de casa.

Malik limpou a testa e tirou o avental. Olhou para o relógio. Passava do meio-dia. Era altura de pensar no almoço.

Enquanto cortava os legumes, surgiu-lhe uma ideia.

E se convidasse Ryo para almoçar?

Satisfeito com a s ideia, sacou do seu telemóvel e ligou para o amigo.

-Sim?

-Ryo?

-Malik! – a voz de Ryo soou excitada do outro lado. – Como estás?

-Bem, queria saber se podias almoçar comigo, na minha casa.

-Adoraria! Mas…já comecei a fazer o meu almoço…

-Oh, traz o teu almoço para aqui ou então vou eu aí…assim fazemos companhia um ao outro!

-Tudo bem! Espera só acabar de fazer e meto-me na tua casa num pulo!

-Óptimo! Assim podemos partilhar os nossos talentos culinários!

Malik desligou o telemóvel, feliz por em breve ter a companhia de Ryo.

O doce Ryo…

Continuou com a preparação do almoço, agora com mais empenho.

Entusiasmado, Ryo colocou a comida quente em recipientes e enrolou uma toalha a volta. Só esperava que Malik gostasse da sua comida. Saiu de casa, feliz por mais uma oportunidade de estar com o egípcio.

-Hei, Ryo!

O jovem voltou-se, dando de caras com Jouno-uchi.

-Jou! Por aqui?

-Vou para casa, o Yuugi vai lá ter. Que levas aí?

-Oh, vou almoçar com o Malik.

Jou franziu o sobrolho.

-Malik Isthar?

-Sim, ele. – Ryo inclinou a cabeça.

-Ryo, devias ter cuidado. Não te esqueças do que aconteceu.

Ryo impacientou-se.

-Continuam a insistir nessa história? Não perceberam que a culpa não foi inteiramente dele?

-Ryo, ele tentou matar-nos! Apoderou-se da minha mente para eu matar o Yuugi, o meu melhor amigo…uma pessoa assim não muda do dia para a noite!

-Foi o lado negro dele que provocou tudo isso! Pensei que tinhas percebido! Quando o outro "eu" também se apoderou de mim, tentou fazer-vos o mesmo…mas vocês nunca me trataram mal. Porque não vês que a situação foi a mesma?

Jou hesitou.

-Ryo..não queiras comparar! Se Malik criou um ser tão repugnante devido ao seu próprio ódio, é porque ele próprio não é de confiar!

Ryo respirou fundo.

-Jou, ouve bem. Quem é inimigo do Malik, é meu inimigo também.

E seguiu adiante de Jou.

-Ryo! Estás louco! Espera!

Mas ao amigo já tinha seguido caminho.

Malik tinha acabado de arranjar a mesa quando a campainha tocou. Tirou apressadamente o avental e foi abrir a porta.

Ryo estava a porta, segurando um grande embrulho, com um sorriso radiante.

-Ryo-chan! Que bom ver-te! Desculpa estou um pouco desarrumado...

Malik tinha o cabelo louro preso num rabo-de-cavalo desarranjado, mas na opinião de Ryo aquilo fazia-o ficar mais sexy.

-Oh não, estás um espectáculo!

Ryo mordeu o lábio e corou ao dar-se conta do que dissera.

Maik sorriu e corou também, embora disfarçasse pelas suas feições morenas.

-Ora mas estamos aqui a falar e tu aí fora. Entra!

Ryo entrou e dirigiu-se a cozinha, com a intenção de colocar a comida aí.

-O almoço é na sala! Já está tudo pronto!

-Oh…

O jovem albino entrou na sala, cuja mesa de mogno estava já posta, e colocou os recipientes em cima.

-Cheira bem. - disse, inspirando o ar.

-Está quase pronto, senta-te no sofá. Queres alguma coisa para beber?

-Agora não, obrigado.

Malik sentou-se ao pé do amigo.

-É verdade, tenho uma novidade. A minha irmã diz que é uma loucura mas afinal o corpo é meu…

-O que foi? – Ryo estava curioso.

Malik levantou a camisa preta e Ryo viu, fascinado, um _piercing_ em prata com uma pequena ametista. Contrastava maravilhosamente com a sua pele morena e fez água na boca ao albino.

-Combina com os teus olhos – foi tudo o que Ryo conseguiu dizer, ruborizado e inchado.

-Achas mesmo?

-Sim Malik…tens uns olhos lindos.

O coração de Malik palpitava. O tímido e doce Ryo acabava de lhe elogiar os olhos!

-Ryo….

-Nunca te deste conta como és bonito? E como és simpático, carinhoso…Malik, se alguém um dia te ofender por coisas do passado, segue de cabeça erguida. Quem nunca errou que atire a primeira pedra! – Ryo estava exaltado pela conversa que tivera com Jounouchi e as lágrimas corriam-lhe.

Estas palavras atingiram o egípcio em cheio. Sabia do que ele falava.

Ryo…

-Ryo-chan…obrigado.

Malik sorriu gentilmente e envolveu o corpo tremente de Ryo.

Ryo parou de tremer e levantou a cabeça. O rosto de Malik estava a escassos centímetros do seu. Haviam naqueles olhos de ametista algo que lhe parecia dizer um segredo.

Sem nenhum deles esperar, os lábios de Malik roçaram nos seus.


	7. Beijos e decisões

De volta

**De volta! Desculpem o atraso! Finalmente estou de ferias! **

Tudo aconteceu muito rapidamente. Os lábios de Malik abriram-se sobre os de Ryu e sentiram a suavidade dos lábios do outro jovem. Este corou, sentia-se paralisado, não podia acreditar que aquilo estava a acontecer.

Estava a beijar o rapaz mais sexy que conhecia, estava a beijar Malik Isthar!

E era o primeiro rapaz que beijava.

A língua de Malik começou a percorrer o interior da sua boca e os seus braços fortes envolveram-no. Timidamente, Ryu envolveu-o também e sentiu as costas fortes sob as suas mãos.

Momentos depois, separaram-se. Estavam corados e ofegantes.

Malik tocou o cabelo de Ryu, e sorriu. O jovem sorriu também, embaraçado.

-Ryu…foi o teu primeiro beijo não foi?

O rapaz ficou embaraçado, teria beijado tão mal para Malik perceber?

Mas anuiu timidamente. Malik sorriu de novo.

-És bom para 1ª vez… – e Malik beijou-o de novo.

-Uau! Estás a falar a sério? – Os olhos de Yuugi estavam abertos de espanto. Estavam os dois na casa de Ryu, em frente a televisão, mas o programa tinha sido esquecido.

-O mais verdade possível, Yuugi. – Ryu sorriu da expressão do amigo.

-E…como foi? Ele beija bem? Já avançaram… – Yuugi fez uma expressão marota.

-Yuugi! Ainda ontem começamos!

Yuugi riu as gargalhadas.

-Calma estava a brincar! Mas o Malik, sabes é muito desenvolto e já teve alguns namorados. Pensei que já te tivesse falado no assunto.

Ryu corou violentamente. Mais tarde ou mais cedo o sexo seria assunto de discussão entre ele e Malik. Sentia um aperto de fome, imaginando como seria.

-Bom pelo menos já o viste nu!

-Não te devia ter contado, Yuugi! Quantas vezes me vais atirar isso à cara?

-Olha para ti! Pareces um tomate! – Yuugi riu e depois, ficando sério, disse: - Tomara eu ter visto o Jou nu!

-É verdade Yuugi, não houve nenhum progresso?

-Para falar a verdade, não sei como abordá-lo…oh porque há-de ser tão difícil?

-De certeza que se ele gostar de ti um dia acontece. Olha eu não estava a espera de vir a namorar com o Malik!

-Não podes comparar o Malik com o Jou. Ele sempre foi muito directo. Já o Jou…nunca nos tinha contado que os pais estavam divorciados nem que o pai bebia e a irmã ficou quase cega, senão tivéssemos descoberto. Ele só aí é que desabafou connosco.

Ficaram os dois calados.

-Não sei como dizer isto, Yuugi, mas sabes que o Jou detesta o Malik.

O jovem suspirou.

-Eu sei disso. Nunca perdoou realmente ao Malik tudo o que sucedeu em Battle City.

-Eu vi-o ontem, Yuugi. Disse que ia para casa dele e ele ia-me matando. Será que ele não mudará? Eu…disse que se ele era inimigo do Malik, era meu inimigo também.

-Ryu!

-Yuugi…pode ser que ele leve um abanão. Se quiser que a nossa amizade não seja destruída, terá de aceitar o Malik.

Yuugi mordeu os lábios.

-Talvez tenhas razão, Ryu.

-Yuugi, agora que o Malik é meu namorado é que não tolerarei ofensa alguma contra ele. Tu sabes que sou uma pessoa pacífica, mas não suporto que ofendam os meus amigos.

-Quer dizer que por uns tempos não verás Jou, Ryu?

-Tem de ser, Yuugi. Ele terá de ver por si próprio que não está a ser justo.

-Se achas que é melhor assim, não me oponho. Mas assim as nossas saídas em grupo acabarão…

-Ainda podemos nos ver Yuugi. Mas sem ele. E acredito que ele um dia cairá em si, em nome da nossa amizade. E claro, não te proíbo de o veres a ele. Não tens nada a ver com isto, embora aprecies Malik tanto como eu.

-Sim…sabes que não consigo detestar o Jou, Ryu.

-Nem eu o detesto, Yuugi. Como te disse, só quero que ele caia em si.

Yuugi sorriu.

-Quero acreditar, Ryu. – o rapaz acariciou o seu puzzle milenário, que pareceu soltar uma leve luz dourada por uns instantes.


End file.
